Le refuge de Slughorn
by Storiesmania
Summary: Pour protéger sa famille et lui-même du vieux citronné, il est parti. Mais où ? En sécurité sans aucun doute. Grâce à une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir un jour mais aussi à la magie toujours prête à protéger ses enfants.


Note d'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ^^ Ici Storiesmania lol. Aujourd'hui je vous présente un petit OS écrit sur la base d'une fic de Memepotter952504.

Pour les lecteurs de sa fanfic **La vie de Chiara Eileen Snape**, vous avez déjà été prévenus de la sortie de cette petite histoire :D

Quant aux autres qui peut-être ne connaissez pas cette fanfic, je vous conseille d'aller la lire pour tout comprendre

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ^^

* * *

Le refuge de Slughorn.

Il avait quitté son manoir familial au grand dam du tableau de son père qu'il laissa là pour veiller sur la demeure, protégée au maximum par des sorts autant elfiques que sorciers, la rendant inaccessible à quiconque n'ayant pas été nommé membre de la famille. Il écrivit une lettre qu'il fit parvenir à Lucius à qui il confiait sa fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à nouveau en danger et il avait confiance en son ancien élève pour la protéger. Il prit la sœur de son elfe de maison Eon, avec lui pour le voyage. Il savait qu'en tant que jumeaux les deux créatures restaient toujours connectées quelque soit la distance entre eux.

Ainsi, il pourra toujours avoir des nouvelles de son enfant mais aussi de sa femme restée à Poudlard autant pour pouvoir défendre Meredith que pour veiller sur les autres étudiants, les gardant le plus possible à l'abri de la folie d'Albus qui avait bien changé depuis qu'Horace avait fait sa connaissance du temps où il était enseignant à Poudlard. Une fois qu'il fut près, il fit ses adieux à la demeure de son enfance et partit avec son elfe qui le transporta dans une maison appartenant à des moldus dans un trou perdu d'Angleterre. Les propriétaires étant en vacances, le vieil homme investit les lieux sans pour autant que sa présence ne soit décelable par qui que ce soit grâce aux pouvoirs de Sonia sa petite elfe si attachée à lui depuis qu'il a atteint sa dixième année car avant c'étaient les parents des jumeaux qui prenaient soin de lui. Bref, il se savait en sécurité pour le moment et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il pleura à chaudes larmes, il avait à peine quitté sa famille qu'elle lui manquait déjà terriblement, son coeur se serrait quand il se rappela qu'il ne reverrait pas les sourires de sa fille, ne recevrait plus les caresses tendres de sa femme, ni ne pourra plus discuter avec Lucius, Gellert ou même Drago et Narcissa avant un très long moment. Il grogna en essuyant ses larmes puis il dit :

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de ce sale citronné ! Avec sa soif de pouvoir bien trop grande il a détruit des vies, brisé des familles et maintenant me voilà obligé de fuir autant les Mangemorts que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient auparavant des amis ! Bon sang Sonia, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Magia pour mériter ça ?

\- Rien maître Horace. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout va s'arranger je vous en fais la promesse, je le sens tout au fond de moi. Elle ne laissera personne vous faire du mal, elle cherche déjà un moyen de vous mettre en sécurité. Reposez-vous en paix, je veillerai sur vous.

Il sentit ensuite la magie de son elfe agir sur lui et il s'endormit alors qu'elle le bordait doucement, le couvrant d'une épaisse couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Ensuite, elle pria Magia de leur venir en aide, selon d'anciens rituels que la plupart des elfes de maisons n'ont jamais oublié malgré leur mise en esclavage par les sorciers.

Sa prière arriva à destination et la magie alla s'adresser à l'un de ses enfants : Tom Jedusor.

\- Tom, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Cela concerne ton ancien professeur de potion que ton ennemi cherche avec tant de convoitise.

\- Ah oui ? Vous savez donc où il est ?

\- A l'abri, mais j'ignore combien de temps il sera en sécurité. J'ai besoin que tu lui parles à travers moi pour pouvoir le conduire avec son elfe là où leur espèce tient ses origines.

\- J'avais toujours pensé que les elfes venaient des pouponnières. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer davantage ?

\- Bien entendu. Voilà, il y a bien longtemps, l'un d'entre eux s'est égaré loin des protections entourant le royaume de ces elfes plus puissants qu'ils en ont l'air. Il a été capturé par des sorciers qui comme il était jeune, sont parvenus à le soumettre à leur volonté. D'autres ont suivis pour le retrouver mais ils ont été capturés à leur tour. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé leur esclavage. Ces pauvres elfes se sont reproduits entre eux et sont devenus les créatures soumises que nous connaissons aujourd'hui alors qu'avant ils étaient bien plus ressemblant des gobelins en terme de caractère et de maîtrise de leur grande magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux étant restés en arrière, ne les voyant pas revenir, ont fermé leur domaine pour se protéger n'aidant que certains sorciers sur ma demande express.

\- Je vois. Horace serait donc bien accueilli et traité par eux. Cela aura le mérite de rassurer Chiara sur son sort et nous pourrons faire de lui un allié de choix.

\- Sans doute puisque à ce que j'ai entendu, il a pas mal de griefs vis-à-vis de Dumbledore.

\- Bien, je vais faire ce que vous demandez bien que j'ignore comment il va réagir.

La magie lui sourit puis via les rêves, elle créé un lien temporaire entre Tom et Horace afin que le premier puisse s'adresser au second. Le vieil homme fut bien étonné de cette visite et bien qu'au départ il fut très inquiet par cette présence dans son songe, il fut rassuré par la magie. Ainsi le descendant de Salazar lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire et conduisit Slughorn là où les elfes les attendaient, prévenus eux aussi par la magie. Ainsi, dès lors, il se sentit en sécurité, veillant sur ceux qui le protégeait et explorant leur pays empli de verdure qu'il étudiait avec grande joie malgré la peine d'être loin de sa famille qui lui serrait le coeur.


End file.
